The purpose of this demonstration grant is to implement and evaluate a comprehensive community-based outreach intervention to reduce the spread of AIDS among IV drug users and their sexual partners in Chicago. Project objectives include: 1) identifying and accessing target populations; 2) increasing awareness of AIDS and associated high risk behaviors; 3) offering a range of viable options to high risk behavior; 4) reinforcing the adoption of risk reduction measures; and 5) enlisting target group members as AIDS prevention advocates to supplement project activities. Project organization includes three divisions: 1) a Community Outreach Section composed of ethnographers and indigenous staff in three outreach teams to deliver AIDS prevention/education services to targeted social networks; 2) a Community Resources Section of interagency outreach staff to deliver AIDS prevention/education services through a network of cooperating agencies from the drug treatment, health care, social services, and criminal justice systems; and 3) a Process Evaluation Section to monitor project activities and conduct ethnographic investigations within targeted populations. The project includes extensive collaborative agreements and coordination with existing community resources. The proposal's co-developer and principal subcontractor, Illinois Alcoholism and Drug Dependence Association (IADDA) will be responsible for the demonstration's interagency functions, i.e. the Community Resources Section which includes a Community Resource Network, an AIDS Referral System, and interagency outreach to individual members of target groups. Grant administration as well as authority over the demonstration's Community Outreach and Evaluation Research functions will reside with the University of Illinois at Chicago, School of Public Health.